Shagande maindo, Mezameru pawā (Crouching Mind, Awakening Power)
by Darkest Nightmare's Dread
Summary: A Pokémon fanfic that's been in the back of my mind lately. There may or may not be lemons in future chapters. (Third Genre: Supernatural)
1. Science Can Attract The Girls?

**I promised some people that I would make a Pokémon fanfic, and now, that promise is fulfilled. Behold! The first chapter of a mighty fanfic. Please enjoy, and as always, feel free to leave reviews telling me what I did right, or what I need to improve.**

**I'm starting in the Kalos region, but I plan on having the majority of the story in the Kanto Region, and I plan on using Gen VI mechanics so I can include Mega Evolutions.**

**Chapter 1: Science _Can _Attract Girls?**

"…" talking/Psychic conversation in flashback

_(…) thoughts/flashbacks_

_[…] Private psychic link_

[…] Private psychic link during flashback

"[…]" Pokémon speaking

_"…" Psychic conversation_

Ash and his friends Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and his new ninja friend/teacher Sanpei were taking a break from training. "There's nothing like a good nap when taking a break from training," Sanpei said.

"You said it," Ash replied.

"I agree," Clemont added. "Taking a rest while training can help a trainer think of techniques to teach to their students, and helps the students reflect on the techniques they've already learned."

"So, would this work with my Fennekin?" Serena asked.

"It should," Sanpei replied. "I think it would work with any Pokémon."

"Hey, Sanpei. Do you have any siblings back at your village?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep. My oldest brother, Ippei, has a Greninja, the evolved forme of Frogadier," Sanpei replied. "Nihei is younger than Ippei, but older than me. His ninja partner is a Venusaur. My younger brother has some Pokémon that looks like some kind of a blue and red space alien."

"Space alien? Can you describe it?" Ash asked.

"I doubt you'd recognize it," Sanpei replied. "No one at my village knows what it is, nor does it seem to make any noise when it's about to unleash an attack." He reached into his bag, and pulled out a piece of paper with something drawn on it. "Still, if you think you know what it is, this should help."

Ash looked at the paper, and was stunned by what he saw: A Pokémon about 4 ft. tall, with two rectangular projections coming out of its red-colored head. It appeared to have a light blue face, with two humanlike eyes, and while its body was red (except for the jewel in its chest), its humanlike arms, hands included, were blue and red, and its legs, while lacking human feet, were also red and blue. Immediately, Ash remembered where he'd seen it: fighting the Sky High Pokémon: Rayquaza. "I've seen this Pokémon before," Ash said. "It's Deoxys!"

Sanpei was stunned. "Isn't that a super-powerful Pokémon?" he asked.

Ash nodded. "It's extremely strong, able to take on unbelievably strong Pokémon and survive," he said.

Sanpei nodded, and thought back to when Ippei had fought against Deoxys.

_Flashback_

_Ippei stared at his opponent. Clad in black clothes, the figure stared back, everything from the nose down was covered in the black clothing, except for his hands. His red eyes stared coldly at Ippei, his brown hair pulled back from his forehead by a black headband, the clothing lending him a menacing, formidable appearance._

_"Go, Greninja!" Ippei cried, his Ninja Pokémon echoing him in shouting its name._

_His opponent chuckled. _"You really think that a mere tadpole can defeat me?" _He asked telepathically. _"Very well. I will be pleased to bring you down. Champion from the stars, arise."

_Immediately, a blue and red alien-like Pokémon (later identified by Ash as Deoxys) came out of its Pokéball. Ippei was shocked. He'd never seen this Pokémon before. He didn't even know what type it was. He noticed that Greninja was shivering visibly, meaning that whatever this opponent was, it was strong._

_"Greninja, use Night Slash!" Ippei shouted. Greninja's claws grew in size, turning purplish-black, and the Ninja Pokémon launched itself at the opposing Pokémon._

_The opposing trainer gave no reply, but the alien ducked the Night Slash, and slugged the unfortunate Greninja in the stomach with an electrified fist._

(No way! That was a close-range ThunderPunch. This could be over quick,)_ Sanpei thought. Greninja slid all the way to Ippei on its back. Suddenly, before the judge could declare a winner, Greninja struggled to its feet, covered with a bluish glow. _(That's Torrent activating,) _Sanpei thought in surprise._

_After recovering from his own surprise, Ippei spoke. "Greninja, use Hydro Cannon." With a mighty shout, Greninja shot a massive blast of water from its mouth at the alien. The alien stared impassively at the jet of water._

"Jīngshen Tíshēng,"_ his opponent calmly replied in Chinese. The alien put its hands together, and brought them apart, creating a multicolored sphere and throwing it at the Hydro Cannon. The energy sphere plowed through the Hydro Cannon without losing any speed, barely missing Greninja by a hair. Having expended the last of its energy in creating and firing the Hydro Cannon, Ippei's Greninja collapsed to the ground with spirals in place of its eyes._

_"Greninja is unable to battle! The alien is the winner!" The judge pronounced._

_Stunned, Ippei ran forward. "Greninja, are you okay?"_

_"Gre…ninja, Gren," Greninja weakly replied._

_Ippei smiled at his Pokémon. "You did well, Greninja. You deserve a good rest." He withdrew Greninja into its Pokéball._

"Foolishness, Ippei. Foolishness," _his opponent coldly pronounced after withdrawing his own Pokémon into its Pokéball. _"You may be the elder, but I am the strongest. You would be wise to remember that."

_Ippei growled in frustration as he watched the retreating figure's back. "Next time, I won't lose!" he yelled._

"There will be no 'next time'," _the figure replied coldly. _"You have no hope of matching the power of my Pokémon."

_End flashback_

"Your brother must be extremely powerful to be able to have captured it," Ash said, shocking Sanpei out of his flashback.

Sanpei nodded. "My brother is unbelievably strong," He replied. "He's mastered in months what would take a normal Ninja Master years to learn. He has nothing against completely crushing his opponents in one move."

"He sounds really cold and mean," Bonnie said.

"He definitely is," Sanpei replied. "Of that, there is no doubt. He can give you bad chills just by staring at you. It's like standing next to a Regice."

Ash shivered, having stood next to a Regice in the past, and having gone close to the upper reaches of the atmosphere without a spacesuit once. After a few minutes, Ash heard something soft whispering through the trees. "What is that?" he asked as the sound came closer.

"I hear it too," Bonnie said, sitting up. "It sounds like pretty music."

"It's an ocarina," Serena stated. "I've heard that tune before on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It's the Ocarina of Time Remix."

"One of my favorite tunes," Sanpei said, Ash and Clemont nodding their heads in agreement, "and also the favorite tune of my sister."

"Your sister?" Ash asked. "You never mentioned her."

Sanpei chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I guess that in all the excitement of talking about my strongest brother, I forgot to mention her," he said. "Don't worry. She's very nice, and gentle."

"Yeah well, nice and gentle don't exactly get you da big bucks," an amplified voice replied. To Sanpei's surprise (and everyone else's annoyance), a large Meowth-like robot landed heavily in front of them, causing the ground to shake a little.

"Not you guys again!" Ash yelled in frustration.

Our favorite 3 villains (well, they're my favorites in the Pokémon TV series, at least) ignored Ash, and continued with what they do best: The Rocket Motto:

"Prepare for trouble, you know what to do.

And make it double. Now we're ninjas, too!

To protect the world from devastation

To unite all peoples within our nation

To denounce the evils of Truth and Love

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

And James!

Meowth's da name!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare for a cool ninja fight!

Meowth! That's right!

WOOOOOBUFFET!"

"Who's Team Rocket?" Sanpei asked.

"They're really mean people who try to take other people's Pokémon," Bonnie said.

Her Dedenne (small orange Electric type rodent. Has red cheek sacs like Pikachu) added, "[They're so totally not awesome!]" even though no one could understand it.

Before anyone could launch an attack, a young female voice rang out, saying, "Latias, use Hyper Beam!"

Out of thin air, a red and white Latias appeared, and shot an orange beam out of its mouth, hitting the ninja robot in the chest, causing it to explode. Team Rocket flew through the air. "Oh, great! For once we had a decent theme to use, and you blew it!" Jessie yelled.

"Me?! You blew it, not me!" James yelled back.

"Well, I'm still blamin' dat Latias," Meowth muttered.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN," Team Rocket yelled, fading out of sight.

Ash laughed in triumph, and looked at the Latias. "Wait," he said. "I remember you. You're the friend of Bianca who helped me save Alto Mare."

_"I'm glad you remembered," _Latias said telepathically, giving Ash a friendly hug.

"Well, well. Looks like my Latias likes you, Ash," A female voice said from within the trees. Ash looked up, but didn't see anyone. "Are you blind?" the girl asked. "You're staring right at me!"

"I don't see you," Ash said. He looked to Sanpei. "Do you?"

Sanpei shook his head. "I do not," he replied honestly. "My sister is very good at stealth, even on flat terrain with no trees."

Latias flew up toward the tree's branches, and a figure jumped out, landing on Latias' back. "She's definitely a keeper," Bonnie noted.

"What does she mean?" Sanpei asked Clemont, curious.

"Well you see, Bonnie's always trying to find a girlfriend for me," Clemont started.

"And he needs one, too," Bonnie sent back. "Life's not all about machines, ya know."

"Oh, I don't know," the mysterious girl replied, jumping off Latias' back and landing on her feet. "I like guys who can make machines, even if the machines don't always work." Ash looked at the girl. Her green and brown ninja robes hid almost every inch of her skin except her eyes, which were brown, like Sanpei's.

"Then you're perfect!" Bonnie cried aloud. "I can't always take care of my big brother, so I have to find him a good wife, and you're the best one I've seen."

Sanpei winced. "Here's where she finds out my sister can be easily offended at times," he said.

As if on cue, the ninja girl slapped Bonnie hard across the face, leaving a bright red mark. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Bonnie yelled. "I WAS GIVING YOU A COMPLIMENT!"

The ninja girl glared. "You think I'm going to just fall for a guy just because a fake ninja tells me to?" she spat out venomously, causing Bonnie to wince. "I don't open my legs for every guy I'm told about. I would have to get to know the guy first before even considering anything remotely related to marriage."

Clemont walked between the two of them, causing Sanpei to wince again in anticipation. "Look. I'm sorry for what my sister said," Clement said. He shivered when the female ninja focused her glare on him. Despite being the same size as Clemont, the girl had an air of power around her that Clement thought only Elite Four members and Champions could have. She raised a fist, and looked at it, as if she were contemplating whether or not to hit Clemont with it. Despite not being particularly courageous (no offense to those who love Clemont), Clemont refused to move, wanting to protect his sister.

To everyone's surprise, the ninja girl lowered her fist. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked, curious. "Your sister said it, not you. In my village, where my brothers live, each person is responsible for what they say and do, and blame for a misspoken word falls on the person who said it."

Clemont nodded. "I understand," he said. "Out here, with just me, my friends, and my little sister, I am responsible for what Bonnie says and does. I have to look after her and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"I understand," the ninja girl replied. "My name is Suisōgaku, because the only songs I play are those that will lightly float on the breeze. I think I might travel with you and your friends, Ash, if it is okay."

"Always happy to have a new friend to walk with," Ash replied, extending his hand. After staring at it for a moment, Suisōgaku nodded, and shook Ash's hand.

_"Yay! Now I get to travel with my old friend, and a bunch of new ones!" _Latias yelled happily.

**_And so, as we say farewell to Sanpei and his Frogadier, we also say farewell to Ash and his friends, and their new friends: Sanpei's sister _****_Suisōgaku_****_ and her Latias. Who knows what Ash may find on his trek through the Kalos Region as the journey continues?_**

(A/N As with the Pokémon TV series, I will end my chapters like this, and with a side bit at the end that will prove relevant in the future.)

"Darkrai, use Dark Void!" Doctor Colress cried. Darkrai groaned and cried out, trying to resist its controller's orders. It soon gave in, its normally blue eyes glowing red. It charged up a black blob in its hands and threw it at the figure. "Don't bother to run," Colress said arrogantly. "There's no way you can outrun that attack."

_"Now why would I want to do _that_?" _the black-clad figure asked telepathically. He held up his left hand, and the black blob fizzled and dissipated when it came in contact with the psychic shield.

Colress was stunned. "Impossible," he said. "There's no way a Psychic could be powerful enough to deflect a Dark move." He immediately regretted saying that as the figure loosed a chilling psychic chuckle.

_"I assure you, fool, I am completely human, but the difference between you and me is the difference between a Joltik and a Wailord. I am far stronger than you. It would be wise for you to give up."_

"Never!" Colress replied. "I control one of the most powerful Pokémon that has ever lived."

_"So do I,"_ the figure replied. He tossed a Pokéball into the air, and a familiar alien Pokémon jumped out. Colress was stunned, recognizing the Pokémon immediately. Before he could say anything, the Pokémon used a massive Hyper Beam to destroy the control generator. The figure threw an odd Pokéball at Darkrai, which enveloped the Pitch-Black Pokémon in a red light that retreated into the ball. Immediately, the ball gave off a soft ding that indicated a successful capture. _"Foolishness, Colress. Foolishness. Now, run crying back to your masters,"_ the figure said as he walked away slowly, leaving Colress with a ruined machine, no Pokémon, and no way to contact anyone so he could get home.

**The End.**

**If it looked fun writing this chapter, I have to say, it was twice as fun as it looked. Yes, the figure with the Deoxys told Deoxys to use Psycho Boost (Deoxys' signature move) in Chinese, and yes, that's a Psychic type move that would have no effect on Greninja, a Water/Dark type, but my OC didn't care about type. He knew that Greninja would exhaust itself with that Hyper Beam. Now, what is the name of my OC?**

**Tsuyoi Kokoro (Strong Mind)**

**Aishīhāto (Icy Heart)**

**Shinpi-tekina Tsuyo-sa (Mysterious Strength)**

**So, what is my OC's name? Also, did anyone catch the Devil May Cry reference I snuck in there?**


	2. A Meeting Of The Minds

**I'm quite glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. I put a lot of effort into it, turning it from a gelatinous mass of words within my brain into a real fanfic. It's never easy, but it can be quite enjoyable when you write about a subject that you love, and when others love it, too. Thus, it's time that I acknowledged the reviewers.**

**SuperHeroTimeFan: Thank you for being the first reviewer. I appreciated the support.**

**Princess Kawaii Shion: Thank you, once again, for dealing with my [slightly] insane ranting and for supporting me by reading the DocXs I sent to you. Thank you.**

**silverivy13: You helped me out a lot with the creation of this story, and with coming up with the name of my male ninja OC, whose name I shall reveal.**

**Wild Colors: I'm glad you found my story interesting. Ash and his friends will encounter interesting situations. That is a guarantee.**

**latinoheat151: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sorry, but that's not my male ninja OC's name, but you were close.**

**Guest reviewer Daniel: Sorry. My male Ninja OC might be cold, but that's not his name. I'm glad you liked the fanfic, and I hope that you continue to read the proceeding chapters when they're uploaded.**

**My male ninja OC is named Tsuyoi Kokoro, Japanese for "Strong Mind", an appropriate name considering he was able to deflect a Dark Void with his mind, which isn't an easy thing to do. His known Pokémon are Deoxys and Darkrai, but he has others, which will be soon shown. Since the show doesn't usually keep track of how long it takes Ash to get from town to town, I will use timing as I see fit. Now, the journey continues!**

**Chapter 2: A Meeting Of The Minds**

"…" talking/Psychic conversation in flashback

_(…) thoughts/flashbacks_

_[…] Private psychic link_

[…] Private psychic link during flashback

"[…]" Pokémon speaking

_"…" Psychic conversation_

**_Last time, our hero Ash and his friends Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena ran into a Pokémon Ninja named Sanpei. After briefly training with him and his Frogadier, the evolved forme of Froakie, they soon discovered that Sanpei's younger brother is the strongest trainer there, possessing the extraterrestrial Legendary Pokémon Deoxys, a figure from Ash's time in the Hoenn Region. After defeating Team Rocket with the help of Sanpei's sister, Suisōgaku, they said goodbye to Sanpei, gaining Suisōgaku as a new traveling friend. Now, as our heroes take a break from walking next to a river, Bonnie has some questions for Suisōgaku._**

"Hey, Suisōgaku. What's it like in your village?" Bonnie asked, nervously trying to make conversation with the ninja she'd accidentally offended a few days prior.

"It's a nice, open-space kind of area," Suisōgaku replied, sitting under a tree. "There are chores to do, such as sweeping out one's house, helping gather food from nearby bushes, stuff like that, but there's also a lot of time for relaxing and training, whether it's training Pokémon or training yourself, or others, in the ninja arts. There's always people going off on training journeys, and people returning from them. There is also a lot of Pokémon trainers there. Everyone who is old enough has at least one Pokémon."

"Like your brother having that scary-sounding Pokémon," Bonnie replied. She shivered slightly. "I really don't like aliens. I kinda like Latias, though. She's not an alien. Is she?"

_"I should hope not,"_ Latias replied telepathically. _"I was born on this planet, and I can't imagine living anywhere else. I don't like Deoxys, either. He's so cold, and I have a hard time understanding what he's trying to say sometimes!"_

"[Sounds like you don't get along with him too well,]" Dedenne replied.

"[You two are probably rivals, right?]" Serena's Fennekin asked.

_"Oh, we're definitely rivals,"_ Latias replied. _"He's incredibly strong, too. He's a tough guy to beat."_

"[I don't doubt you,]" Pikachu replied. "[I'd be scared to run into that guy.]"

_"Then consider yourself scared, Pikachu, for you have run into me,"_ a cold telepathic voice said from the trees.

Ash jumped when he heard the voice. He looked around, but saw no one. "Who are you, and where are you?" he asked. He saw something stirring in the trees. "There! Froakie, use your Frubbles!" Nodding, Froakie pulled some of its sticky Frubbles off of the clump naturally wrapped around its neck, and threw the Frubbles in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, the Frubbles glowed as if they were trapped by a Psychic attack, and flew back at Froakie, who was hit with every Frubbles it had thrown, the Frubbles temporarily sticking it in place. "Hey! What was that for?!" Ash yelled at the trees.

_"Are you always this rude to those you do not know?"_ the figure asked coldly. Ash grunted in discomfort as he felt himself lifted by the same Psychic that had deflected Froakie's Frubbles.

"You leave him alone!" Serena yelled, concerned for Ash's safety.

"Brother, stop!" Suisōgaku yelled. The figure ignored her, and kept Ash trapped in the Psychic.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Pika pika CCCCHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as it unleashed one of its best known moves.

_"Pitiful,"_ the voice said. Pikachu's Thunderbolt looped back toward the Mouse Pokémon who had fired it. Pikachu saw this, and tried desperately to dodge the attack, which appeared to hit its target, causing a lot of dust to come up from the mini-explosion. After the dust settled, Pikachu was revealed to be unharmed. _"I've fought Magikarp more powerful than you, rodent,"_ the figure telepathically said as he stepped into view.

Ash jumped, released from the Psychic. The figure looked exactly like Sanpei's description of his brother with the Deoxys. "Who are you, and why did you attack us?" he demanded.

_"You assume I am obligated to answer whatever dumb question you ask,"_ The figure replied, annoying everyone who heard, _"but I suppose I _might_ answer a few questions. You interrupted my sleep with your loud talking, Ash."_

"So, you're telepathic," Ash noted. "That would explain how you trapped me with a Psychic attack. Still, who are you?"

_"My name … I will only reveal it after a Pokémon battle,"_ the figure replied. _"One-on-one. My strongest against yours."_

"Okay! I'm always up for a Pokémon battle," Ash replied enthusiastically.

"Ash should be careful," Suisōgaku whispered to Clemont. "My brother is extremely powerful, as my brother Sanpei has told you, no doubt."

Clemont nodded. "I managed to make a small machine to equip with my glasses that allows me to get a good feel of how strong someone and their Pokémon are, and that guy is _extremely_ powerful, and any one of his Pokémon could probably take on the Elite Four easily."

Suisōgaku nodded, blushing silently, and turned away from Clemont so he wouldn't see her blush. Despite her attempts to not like the blonde Gym Leader turned scientist (she had tried for 20 minutes before accepting that the attempt was no use), she just couldn't bring herself to dislike him. He was everything she imagined her ideal guy to be: young and around her age, a bit of a nerd (she found most male nerds to be relatively shy and nervous around girls, not like the loud, boisterous ones who tried to make every girl they saw their girlfriend), he knew how to conduct himself in a Pokémon battle, and she loved his glasses. _(Am I falling in love with Bonnie's brother?)_ She thought to herself, her blush deepening a shade or two. _(Well, if I _am_, Clemont seems like a trustworthy guy who won't do anything bad.)_

Bonnie noticed Suisōgaku's blush but said nothing, giggling softly instead. _(Looks like she's falling for him,)_ she thought with a smile on her face. _(She might be the best one yet that I've seen. Hope she stays with us for a while. She and brother are _bound _to get closer!)_

**-Pokémon Battle-**

"The match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and the unnamed ninja from the Ninja Village will now begin," Clemont yelled. "Each trainer may use only one Pokémon, and the winner will be decided when one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. Battle, begin!"

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu ran forward, sparks flying. "[Let's do this,]" he said.

_"Still relying on the rodent,"_ the figure muttered. _"Have you none who are stronger?"_

"Nope," Ash said. "Pikachu is my buddy, and one of the strongest Pokémon I've ever had."

_"Very well,"_ the figure replied in a bored tone. _"Champion of the stars, arise."_ He threw his Pokéball into the air, and a familiar red-and-blue Pokémon came out of it.

"It's Deoxys!" Ash exclaimed.

_"You are correct. Still certain that you wish to fight me?"_ the figure asked arrogantly.

"Oh, we're fighting, all right," Ash yelled, going into serious mode. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu started dashing across the battlefield at high speeds, but the figure looked unimpressed, if his eyes were any indication. _"Jīngshen Tíshēng,"_ he said in a bored tone.

Ash didn't understand what the figure had said, but realized too late what attack Normal Forme Deoxys was charging up between its humanlike hands: the multicolored orb known as Psycho Boost. "Dodge it," he yelled. Deoxys silently threw the orb. Pikachu used Quick Attack and dodged the attack. To Ash's and Pikachu's astonishment, the multicolored orb changed direction to follow Pikachu. Desperately, Pikachu juked left and right in an attempt to throw the orb off, but it kept following. Pikachu stopped for a moment to try and catch his breath, and the orb, having caught up with him, exploded as soon as it hit, throwing Pikachu forward a few feet. With a determined growl, Pikachu stood on its feet.

Clemont was astonished. _(Incredible. No Pokémon should've been able to take a hit like that and stand up again,)_ he thought. _(Man, I'm lucky my power-measuring glasses device didn't shatter. The power level on that move was over nine thousand!)_ (A/N I couldn't resist sneaking in a reference to the most famous Dragonball line known.)

_"Impressive. Your Pikachu has a stronger will than I initially anticipated,"_ the figure remarked, impressed. _"Still, it will do you no good."_

"Oh, yeah? Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash yelled, knowing his faithful partner was still able to battle. With a mighty cry, Pikachu shot a massive electrical bolt at Deoxys. Deoxys waited for the Thunder to hit, caught it with its left hand, and shot the Thunder out of its right hand, hitting Pikachu with its own attack (based off of the technique of redirecting lightning from Avatar: The Last Airbender). Ash stared at the Deoxys, stunned at what had just happened. Pikachu was thrown back by the force of the attack, sliding a fair amount of feet on his back. Once again, he struggled to his feet, but he collapsed, his eyes replaced with swirls.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Deoxys is the winner, which means the winner of this match is the Ninja!" Clemont yelled. He walked to where Bonnie and Suisōgaku were as Serena ran over to Ash.

"You okay, buddy?" Ash asked.

"[I'll be fine, buddy. Man, that battle was a real shocker,]" Pikachu quipped despite the fact that Ash couldn't get the joke.

_"I will admit that your Pikachu is quite strong. It managed to be able to continue battling after getting hit by a devastating attack that usually destroys my opponents,"_ the figure said, surprising Ash.

"You did great," Serena said, giving Ash and Pikachu a hug.

_"I would not say that,"_ the figure replied coldly. _"I have seen stronger Magikarp."_

Serena glared at the figure, and walked over to him, looking very mad. "That's it! I have HAD it with your arrogant, self-absorbed attitude, you jerk," she snapped, surprising almost everyone. "Pikachu fought bravely against your Pokémon. Give him some credit for effort!"

The figure stared, his eyes appearing to be slightly amused. _"Points for effort mean nothing,"_ he replied, turning away from Serena. _"Either you win or you lose. That is all there is to it. Ash lost, and I won. What other purpose is there for battling? I am already close with my Pokémon. They hear my voice without me even speaking a word."_ He started walking away, and paused. _"My name is Tsuyoi Kokoro, for my mind is strong, as you no doubt have noticed."_

"Okay, Tsuyoi. Next time we meet, let's battle again," Ash said enthusiastically.

Tsuyoi paused in his steps. _"We will certainly cross paths again, in the land where your journey began, where you lost one of your dearest friends,"_ he said gravely. He teleported away, leaving behind a stunned Ash.

"That guy was very rude!" Serena huffed angrily.

"I guess I should've warned you," Suisōgaku said softly. "My brother, Tsuyoi, has grown arrogant because of his power, and never hesitates to demonstrate his 'superiority'. I'm sorry, Ash. I should've told you what you were getting yourself into. Pikachu might not have been so badly injured."

"Hey, it's okay," Ash said, shaken by what Tsuyoi had said. "Pikachu's taken some pretty hard hits, but he's always gotten back on his feet after a visit to a Pokémon Center."

Serena took out her PokéDex, and looked for a nearby Pokémon center. "Great news," she said. "There's a Pokémon Center nearby on our way to Cyllage City. Let's head there so we can get Pikachu healed."

As Ash and his friends walked to the Pokémon Center, Suisōgaku looked over at Ash. "What did my brother mean by 'where you lost one of your dearest friends'?"

Ash stopped in his tracks, looked at the ground, and said, "It went something like this…"

_Flashback_

_"Night-walker, use Psycho Boost on Sabrina!" A person wearing a familiar black suit yelled to a black-colored Deoxys, who immediately followed his master's orders. He created a Psycho Boost orb, and threw it at Sabrina, whose Pokémon he had subdued only moments prior._

"No," _a grey-skinned Pokémon replied as he took the hit from the Psycho Boost._ "You will not harm her." _He winced in pain and grabbed his right arm, which was bleeding badly. _"I promised her parents that I would protect her!"

_"Your promise means nothing, Mewtwo," the man continued. "You're obsolete, and it's time I eliminated all obsolete experiments. Still, don't feel bad. You're falling to the clone of one of the most powerful Pokémon ever known: Deoxys."_

_Mewtwo glared at Giovanni. _"I don't care if I'm obsolete," _he said. _"I made a promise to protect this human, a promise that I intend to keep."

_"Very well," Giovanni replied. "Night-walker, use Hyper Boost." The dark Deoxys created the Psycho Boost orb between its hands, infused it with the power of Hyper Beam, and threw the unstable orb at Mewtwo._

"If this is how I go down, then so be it,"_ Mewtwo said in a resigned tone. He looked back at the terrified Sabrina. _"I'm sorry, Sabrina, but I guarded you as best as I could." _He looked at the oncoming attack, and charged up a blue orb between his two bloodied hands. _"Aura Sphere!" _He loudly shouted, throwing the orb into the Hyper Boost orb. The two orbs exploded on contact, causing a wave of energy. Mewtwo used the last of his energy to create a massive Psychic shield to protect himself and Sabrina. Night-walker did the same, protecting itself and Giovanni. After a few minutes, the dust settled, revealing a mortally wounded Mewtwo and a very badly wounded Night-walker. If it hadn't gone Defense Forme, it would've also been mortally injured._

_"You fought well, Mewtwo," Giovanni admitted as he recalled Night-walker to its specially designed Pokéball. "Next time, I won't lose. Oh, who am I kidding? There won't even _be _a next time for you." Mewtwo looked up at Giovanni, and charged a Shadow Ball between his hands. Nervous, the head of Team Rocket fled the scene. With a smile on his face, Mewtwo collapsed, the Shadow Ball dissipating._

_Sabrina ran up to him. _"You're dying, aren't you, Mewtwo?"_ The Psychic-type Gym Leader asked telepathically._

"Yeah. Looks like it's the end of the road for me," _Mewtwo replied, smiling slightly at the realization that he'd used a human phrase. _"I'm sorry, Sabrina. I guarded you as best as I could."

"You helped buy me some time,"_ Sabrina said._ "Giovanni is dead set on taking over the Kanto Region with his Deoxys clone, starting with this city, and you've managed to badly injure that clone. It'll take time for it to heal. Right now, you should rest in peace. If anyone's earned it, it's you."

_Mewtwo nodded, feeling his strength fading. _"I'll do what I can from the other side to find a new guardian for you,"_ he promised as his eyes closed, and he breathed his last._

_End flashback_

"And that was around this time yesterday," Ash said. "I think Mew was nearby, unable to battle that Deoxys thing, and essentially taped the whole thing so that I would know something was wrong."

Suisōgaku winced, as did Clemont, Latias, Serena, Pikachu, and Bonnie, who'd been listening in. "So, what do you think you should do?" Serena asked.

"I think he should go pulverize that big meanie who killed Mewtwo," Bonnie said before anyone else could respond.

Ash nodded. "Looks like I'll have to put off gaining those Kalos badges for a while," he said. "I'm heading back home to the Kanto Region." He looked at his friends. "Want to come along?"

"A-re you sure?" Suisōgaku stuttered in surprise.

"Have you thought everything out?" Clemont asked. "Do you think we _should _come along?"

"Of course I'm sure," Ash replied. "I'll see if I can contact Alexa at the next Pokémon Center. We'll head back to the airport where I first arrived in the Kalos Region. This Deoxys thing sounds tough, and there's no way that I can take that thing on alone. Tsuyoi said he was heading to the Kanto Region, but I'm not sure if he'd be able to win against the Deoxys clone. He might need our help."

"I doubt he'd accept it at first," Suisōgaku replied, "but my brother, as arrogant as he is, knows when he needs help to take on an enemy. We just might be able to convince him to at least travel with us to wherever this Sabrina is. It would help if we suggested that the Deoxys clone could present a challenge. My brother is always eager to fight challengers. It's a surprise that he isn't a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, or Champion already." She managed to hide her nervousness. She'd never gone on an airplane before, and had a touch of claustrophobia.

"The nearest Pokémon Center is actually back in Santalune City," Serena said, interrupting Suisōgaku's thoughts.

"Then to Santalune City we go!" Ash said. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Something, or someone, was out there. "Who's there?" Ash asked, somewhat nervous. If it was a wild Pokémon, he couldn't battle it for too long. Pikachu had just been through a tough battle, and Froakie and Fletchling both were tough, but couldn't fight a powerful enemy for too long.

_"Easy there, child,"_ a telepathic voice replied reassuringly. _"I am not here to harm you."_

_"Mister Foodin _(A/N Foodin is Japanese for Alakazam)_!" _Latias exclaimed happily. _"I was wondering when I would see you again."_

With a warm telepathic chuckle, an old-looking Alakazam walked out of the bushes. _"Good to see you again, young Latias. I am sorry to hear of the passing of your brother, but I assure you, he earned his rest."_ The Psychic Pokémon turned toward Ash. _"You're in a bit of a hurry,"_ he remarked. He raised a yellow hand, palm outward. _"Show me what you saw."_

Ash nodded, and placed his hand on Foodin's. The two closed their eyes as Ash showed Foodin what had happened. The replay of the event only lasted a few minutes. After a few minutes, Ash pulled his hand away. Foodin nodded gravely, pondering what he'd just seen. _"I can't teleport you to the city that your friend Sabrina is in, but I _can _teleport you to the town where the airport is. You will find a photographer friend of yours there who wishes to see the Kanto Region, and she will be happy to travel with you."_

"Thank you, Foodin," Ash said. "By the way, do you have something that can help Pikachu? He's been through a tough battle.

Foodin nodded, and a Full Restore appeared in his hand. _"A gift from a friend, to use as I see fit,"_ he said. He sprayed the Full Restore on Pikachu's wounds, healing them. _"There is still some medicine left in this Full Restore,"_ Foodin said, handing the Full Restore to Ash. _"Keep it, so that you may use it when you need it most."_

Ash nodded. "Thank you again, for what you've done to help us," he said.

Foodin nodded, and teleported Ash and his friends to Lumiose City. "Whoa! Where'd you come from?" a surprised voice asked.

"Viola?" Ash asked as he turned around.

"Of course it's me," Viola replied with a smile. "You thought I was my older sister?" she joked. "Who's your friend? Why is she dressed like that?"

"My name is Suisōgaku," Suisōgaku said, introducing herself to the blonde Gym Leader of Santalune City. "I dress this way because, well, I'm used to looking like this, being a ninja."

"Well, you might be able to remain stealthy in that outfit out on the road, but around here, all it does is make you stick out, Suisōgaku," Viola said honestly. "Come with me a moment. We need to get you a new outfit. It's on me." She gently but insistently pulled Suisōgaku to a nearby clothing store, where the two girls quickly disappeared.

"Hope they don't take too long," Clemont said. "The plane headed for the Kanto Region will leave in 40 minutes."

**-10 minutes later-**

Ash looked at the time. They would have to board the plane within a few minutes. _(Hope they come out soon, cuz we better be leaving soon,)_ he thought.

"All done," Viola said, interrupting his thoughts. Ash and the others looked up, and they were surprised by what they saw.

"Lookin' good, Suisōgaku," Serena remarked with a smile on her face.

"Y-you think s-so?" Suisōgaku stuttered nervously. She looked nervous in her green sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Her red hair was well-combed, and the clothing she wore did a good job of showing off some of her curves while remaining very decent.

"Of course," Clemont said, earning a blush from Suisōgaku.

"I like your hair," Bonnie said. "It looks a lot better now that it isn't covered up."

"Th-thanks," Suisōgaku stuttered.

"Well, we'd better be getting on that airplane," Viola said. Ash and his friends nodded in agreement, and boarded the plane. Ash sat next to Serena, and Bonnie sat in the seat next to Viola. Suisōgaku took a window seat so that she could see the sky, and Clemont sat next to her.

Thirty minutes later, a flight waitress walked into the passenger area, and said to the people, "Good morning, passengers of Flight C140, on a non-stop flight to the Kanto Region. We will be taking off shortly. Please make sure all luggage has been stowed away in the luggage compartments above your seats, and please be patient as the pilot and copilot run through some final system checks before we get airborne."

In the cockpit, the pilot and copilot ran through their final series of system checks. "Looks like all systems are functional," the copilot said.

"Then what are we doing on the ground? Let's get airborne," the pilot replied. In the passenger area, the 'Please Fasten Your Seat-belts' sign began flashing, and the passengers quickly fastened their seatbelts. The airplane slowly began taxying down the tarmac, making a slow turn onto the straightaway.

"Flight C140, this is the Flight Control tower. You are good to go. Happy flying. May the wind be under your wings, and may the weather be calm the whole way."

"Copy that, Flight Control," the pilot said. He drove the plane forward, gathering speed. He pulled back on the steering wheel, causing the plane to lift off with plenty of tarmac to spare.

Suisōgaku shook nervously as they lifted off, something that Clemont noticed. "You scared?" he asked, concerned.

"A l-little. I've never flown in a plane before," Suisōgaku replied nervously. "I'm j-just nervous." She blushed deeply, looked away from Clemont, and then looked back at him. "W-would i-it be o-okay if I h-h-held y-your h-hand?" she asked, stuttering profusely.

"O-of course," Clemont said nervously. Suisōgaku gently Clemont's hand in hers. Clemont was surprised at how Suisōgaku had callouses forming on her hands, likely from training and climbing trees.

"S-sorry if I'm m-making you feel uncomfortable," Suisōgaku apologized, looking like she was getting tired. "I'm a b-bit claustrophobic."

"That's okay," Clemont replied softly. "This is the first time a girl other than my sister or my mother has held my hand."

Suisōgaku smiled sleepily. "First … time I've held a guy's … hand other than my brothers…." She yawned, leaned against Clemont, and fell asleep. Clemont wanted to move her off his shoulder, but he didn't want to wake her up either. He looked at her. She still had a slight blush on her face, and her skin was quite pale. He liked that her shirt hid any cleavage she could have. Clemont didn't like girls who showed a lot of cleavage, and while he would've preferred it if Suisōgaku had a bit of a tan, he didn't mind her pale skin at all. After a while, he felt himself getting sleepy. He leaned against Suisōgaku, and closed his eyes.

Across the aisle, Bonnie giggled softly as she watched her brother fall asleep and lean on Suisōgaku, which Viola noticed. "You wanted them to sit beside one another, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

Bonnie nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I figured that since they were already close together, having them sit next to each other would help them get even closer."

Viola nodded, knowing that Bonnie was trying to find a girl to look after Clemont. "Did you also know that Suisōgaku was claustrophobic?" she asked.

"Nope," Bonnie replied, "but it looks like that clawtro phobia-thing, whatever it is, helped get them closer together."

"That's 'claustrophobia," Viola corrected, chuckling softly. "It's the fear of enclosed spaces. I'm not a fan of them, myself, but I've been on planes before, and I assume that Suisōgaku's taken rides on Latias' back, before." She stretched her arms. "I think I'll catch some sleep before we land," she said.

"Good night," Bonnie said, looking tired, herself. The two blonde girls soon fell asleep. Ash and Serena had fallen asleep shortly after takeoff, but Pikachu and Dedenne were awake in the back area designed for Pokémon that preferred to stay outside their Pokéballs, along with Latias, Bunnelby, Fennekin and Sylveon, another one of Suisōgaku's Pokémon.

Pikachu had been watching what was happening in the passenger area, and went back to the other Pokémon. "[Our trainers are asleep,]" the Mouse Pokémon said to the others.

"[Is Ash leaning against Serena? I hope he's not trying anything,]" Fennekin replied.

"[Ash isn't the devious kind of human. He's too honest, and unfortunately, clueless when it comes to hints being sent by the female portion of his species,]" Pikachu replied, sweat-dropping at the last statement. "[Though it looks more like your trainer is the one leaning on mine.]"

"[I just want to be sure that your trainer is being nice to mine,]" Fennekin replied honestly, shrugging her shoulders. "[She takes care of me, so I have to help take care of her.]"

"[I agree,]" Froakie said, jumping into the conversation (no pun intended). "[We have to help take care of our trainers.]"

"[Especially my trainer,]" Sylveon replied. "[She hides it well, but she's terrified by the thought of going to another region. It took her a lot of courage to leave the Ninja Village.]"

"[I've noticed that, too,]" Bunnelby replied. "[I think she's in love with my trainer.]"

Dedenne laughed out loud at that. "[A ninja girl like Suisōgaku in love with a nerd like Clemont?! Oh, man, that'll be hilarious!]" He said, rolling around while laughing uncontrollably.

Sylveon glared, and used Tackle on Dedenne. "[That's not nice!]" She yelled.

"[I was only joking,]" Dedenne muttered.

"[It wasn't funny,]" Pikachu said, playing the part of peacekeeper as he walked between the two, "[and I don't think our trainers would like it if we fought. Sylveon's trainer is stressed out enough without us fighting amongst ourselves.]"

Dedenne nodded. "[Sorry,]" he said, extending his tail for a handshake (of sorts). "[I was just trying to be funny.]"

Sylveon used one of the ribbon-like feelers on her head to shake Dedenne's tail. "[Just don't quit your day job,]" she remarked sarcastically, causing all the Pokémon, including Dedenne, to laugh. Sylveon yawned, and stretched. "[I think I'll get some sleep,]" she said. "[Good night.]"

"[Good night,]" the other Pokémon replied as they too drifted off to sleep.

Sitting on top of the plane, Tsuyoi watched the world flying by below him. _(And so it begins….)_

**_And so we say a good night to Ash and his friends as they journey to Ash's homeland: the Kanto Region. Will they be able to help Sabrina? What will happen between Suisōgaku and Clemont? All these questions, and more, will be answered as the Journey continues!_**

_"Where am I?"_ Mewtwo asked, looking around. He could see nothing but clouds for miles around, and he couldn't sense anyone near or far away from him. _"What happened? The last thing that I remember … was promising Sabrina I'd help find her a guardian."_

"And now you are given an opportunity to do so," an angel said, appearing in front of Mewtwo. "Please follow me. I will take you to the Archangel."

Mewtwo nodded. "I will follow," he said. The angel nodded, and flew away in a particular direction over the clouds. Mewtwo followed, catching up to the angel. Within a few minutes, the two spirits came upon what appeared to be a small tower made of clouds.

"This is where the Archangel Michael resides," the angel said. "Come. He has already sensed our arrival."

As Mewtwo entered the tower, he immediately bowed in respect to its sole occupant. "Please do not bow," the Archangel said kindly. "The only being who deserves that respect is God alone, and he has showered his favor upon you, Mewtwo," he said as Mewtwo stood up, looking at the white-haired Archangel. "He sent Ash to you so that you could learn the true potential of a human heart, and Sabrina so that you could learn what a friend was. Now, you died in defending Sabrina against a very ruthless enemy, but now you have a second chance. You won't able to return to life, but you _will_ be able to return to the world of the living, where you will find and tutor a new guardian for Sabrina." He grabbed a small cloud from the tower wall and flattened it. The cloud turned into a map, a map of the entire Pokémon world. "Find your new Guardian," Michael said, "and take all the time you need. Time is slowed in my tower. An hour in here is a second in the world of the living."

Mewtwo looked at the map, examining each region carefully. After 6 hours in the tower, he made his choice, and pointed at a plane heading from the Kalos Region to the Kanto Region. "I chose that person to be the new Guardian."

**_To Be Continued_**

**PHEW! I thought I was going to lose a finger typing this chapter. Has to be one of the longest pieces I've done outside of English class, which contrary to popular belief isn't that bad. Seriously. It isn't. All you have to do is put in the effort, and the results will astound you. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. As always, please read and review.**

**Guess who the Guardian will be?**


	3. Love, Spirits, and disaster averted

**Well, it's about time I uploaded the third chapter of this fanfic. Sorry if I'm taking too long, but it takes a lot of time to think out and type out these chapters. Still, it's all worth the effort when I've got the support of good fans like those who were so kind as to take time out of their day to review the latest chapter of my fanfic. I will now acknowledge them:**

**SuperHeroTimeFan: Tsuyoi will continue to be Ash's rival, that's for certain. As for what else happens, well, that remains to be seen.**

**silverivy13: I'm glad you liked the battle. I had to make sure to add some details to make sure the battle was how I envisioned it.**

**latinoheat151: Mewtwo didn't choose either Ash or Suisōgaku. I'll see if I can work in some drama between the couples, but I don't want to make too much drama between them. It would take away from the greater drama that is yet to come. Don't worry about the romance, either. There'll be romance and drama in the air, in more ways than one. (Bu dum CHH!) Sorry. Couldn't resist the pun. Also, there's going to be a third pairing, but what it is, I will not tell, but let's just say it has something to do with a Psychic Ninja and a Psychic Gym Leader (hint, hint).**

**Princess Kawaii Shion: I'm sad about killing my favorite Pokémon, but it had to be done.**

**Guest Reviewer Daniel: Mewtwo is dead in the body, but his spirit, which can't be killed because spirits are immortal, is very much alive.**

**Wild Colors: LOL. Tsuyoi will indeed meet his match, but whether or not she will defeat him, that remains to be seen.**

**There will be religious events in this chapter (i.e. going to a church, praying, talking to priests). If any of that offends you, I understand. There will also be some good, old-fashioned fluff going on in this chapter. I have a feeling that silverivy13 will enjoy that. Now, The Journey Continues!**

**Chapter 3: ****Agápi****̱****, oinopnev****̱****mat****ó****̱****di****̱**** pot****á****, kai ap****é****trepse ti****̱****n katastrof****í****̱**** (Love, Spirits, and disaster averted)**

"…" talking/Psychic conversation in flashback

_(…) thoughts/flashbacks_

_[…] Private psychic link_

[…] Private psychic link during flashback

"[…]" Pokémon speaking

_"…" Psychic conversation_

"{…}" Spirits speaking

("…") Mind-space conversation (unless otherwise indicated, it will most likely be between Mewtwo and the Guardian)

**_Last time, our hero Ash faced off against the renowned younger brother of Sanpei: Tsuyoi Kokoro, who quickly defeated Ash in a one-on-on Pokémon battle that earned the title Legendary. As he left, Tsuyoi hinted that he would meet Ash in the Kanto Region, where the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo lost his life in a successful attempt to save Sabrina, and Saffron City through her, from Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. In Heaven, Mewtwo chose the new guardian, and now pursues him. Now, Ash, his friends, and Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader, along with Tsuyoi, are on their way to the Kanto Region, and it would appear that there might be some romance blooming in the air. As the plane nears the Kanto Region, the passengers are just beginning to wake up._**

Suisōgaku yawned slightly as she began to wake up, and winced at an annoying sensation in her back. Something was digging into her back. She shifted gently, and moved the offending object to where she could see it. It was Sylveon's Pokéball. _(Hope she's doing okay back there,)_ the female ninja thought nervously. She felt something on her left cheek, and turned to try and see what it was. She was surprised to see Clemont's face right in front of hers. _(He must've shifted in his sleep,) _Suisōgaku thought. Suddenly, she noticed something else: Clemont's lips were touching hers, causing her face to turn a brighter red than a Magmar's forehead (and for those who haven't seen a Magmar's forehead, it's very red). _(Is this what kissing is?)_ Suisōgaku wondered, her heart pounding within her chest as she woke up, surprised she was able to even think at all.

Barely a moment later, Clemont opened his eyes, and jumped back in his seat with surprise. "Whoa! How did that happen?" he asked, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Well, I woke up and felt something on my cheek, and was trying to figure out what it was when my head turned," Suisōgaku replied, her face still red. "I'm s-sorry if I m-made you uncomfortable."

"It's okay," Clemont said, chuckling nervously. "I just didn't expect to wake up getting a kiss."

Suisōgaku blushed a little more, causing Clemont to get a bit worried. "Are you okay, Suisōgaku?" he asked. "Your face is awfully red."

"Oh, that's just a blush, sweetie," one of the flight waitresses replied, walking down the aisle after a bathroom break. "Judging from what I heard, that wasn't exactly the normal way either one of you usually wakes up."

Suisōgaku nodded. "Please don't tell anyone about it," she said to the waitress. "I'd be so embarrassed if people started talking about it."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," the waitress replied.

"And neither will I," Clemont assured Suisōgaku. "It'll be our little secret."

Suisōgaku nodded, and stretched, glad that she had decided against a tight shirt during her short shopping spree with Viola. If there was one thing she hated, it was tight clothes. "Don't worry," Bonnie said, looking at her brother and Suisōgaku. "In a couple of weeks, you two won't even worry about stuff like that."

"Why?" Clemont asked.

"Well, you're a couple, aren't you?" the waitress asked, confused.

"They sure are," Bonnie replied with a smile on her face.

"No, we aren't. We're just friends," Clemont said to the waitress. "Just friends."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Suisōgaku replied softly. Clemont moved to the side, allowing her to get into the aisle.

The waitress noticed the look on Suisōgaku's face. "I think you made her a bit sad," she said to Clemont.

"H-how?" Clemont asked, confused. "All I did was say that we were just friends."

"That might be the problem," the waitress replied. "Better talk with that girl after she's done in the bathroom."

In the bathroom, Suisōgaku stared at the stall walls, depressed. _(I should've known he didn't love me,)_ she thought. _(Why would he? I look like a vampire, my brother is one of the most intimidating trainers around, and I'm not that sexy.)_ She stared at the wall until her business was done. She walked out of the stall and washed her hands. _(And on top of that, my hair is a mess,)_ she thought, and she was right. Her hair looked exactly like she'd been sleeping on an airplane, but that was easily taken care of. With a sigh, Suisōgaku made her way back, saying nothing as Clemont moved so that she could get to her seat.

"Remember what the lady said," Bonnie said to Clemont. "You have to talk to her."

"You're not supposed to say that out loud," Clemont replied.

"What is there to talk about?" Suisōgaku replied in a soft, flat voice. "I already know you don't love me, Clemont."

"Th-that's not true!" Clemont replied, shocked. "I actually do love you, Suisōgaku."

"Then why'd you say we weren't a couple?" Suisōgaku asked.

"I d-don't kn-know," Clemont stuttered. "I don't know."

Suisōgaku was quiet, staring at the seat in front of her. There was a small tear in her left eye. "Do … you find me to be … attractive?" she asked after a few awkward minutes of silence. "And if you do, why?" Clemont opened his mouth to reply, but then the plane dipped as it neared the Vermillion City Airport. Suisōgaku grabbed on to Clemont's shoulder. "What happening?" she asked, sounding scared.

"The plane's pilot and copilot are just beginning landing sequences," the air waitress from earlier assured the nervous ninja. "It's nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud explosion, and the plane lurched to the side. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Suisōgaku screamed.

**-In the cockpit-**

"We just got hit by a missile," the copilot yelled. "All right engines are down, and the left side engines aren't far behind."

"Can we land the plane like this?" the pilot asked.

"I don't think we can," the copilot replied, panicking.

"Flight C140, this is Flight Control. You need to pick up your speed or you won't make the runway."

"Copy that, Flight Control, but we got hit by some missiles," the pilot replied. "The engines are failing. I don't think we're gonna make it!"

"Keep the nose of the plane up," Flight Control replied. "It'll help increase passenger survival when you crash-land."

**-In the body of the plane-**

"WE'RE DOOMED," Suisōgaku yelled, terrified. She'd tried to have Latias use Psychic to slow the plane's death spiral, but the female Eon Pokémon had been unable to do anything more than slow the plane slightly.

"I don't want to die!" Serena yelled.

"We're not going to die!" Ash said. "We're going to survive! I don't know how, but we _will_ survive!"

Suddenly, the plane began rapidly slowing down until it was seemingly floating in midair. "Flight Control, what the heck was that?!" the pilot yelled.

"I sure as heck wish I knew!" Flight Control shouted back. "Whatever it is, you're glowing! It looks like a Psychic move is landing the plane for you."

Serena looked at Ash. "Psychic much?" she joked in a shaky voice.

Ash shrugged. "I just had a feeling that we would survive," he said.

Clemont sighed in relief, with Suisōgaku clutching his shirt sleeve like it was her only chance at surviving. "Am I dead?" she asked, her voice shakier than a bowl of Jell-O in an earthquake.

"You're alive," Clemont said, gently hugging Suisōgaku and rubbing her back in a calming manner. He hid his surprise at what he felt, or rather, what he didn't feel: a bra strap. _(Why isn't she wearing a bra?)_ He wondered, his mind failing to try and think about the situation in an inappropriate way, proceeding along its normal scientific path until it was interrupted by a THUNK as the plane was dropped about 5 ft from the ground, causing Suisōgaku to hug Clemont more tightly before passing out.

**-Nearby-**

Just outside Vermillion City, a black-clad figure sat, panting slightly, reflecting on what had just happened. _[Are you certain that halting the airplane's descent was not an overly taxing endeavor?]_ Deoxys asked, concerned. He knew that his master was incredibly strong, but stopping an airplane like the one that Suisōgaku and the others were on was no easy task, even for experienced Alakazam.

_[I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath,] _Tsuyoi replied.

**-Meanwhile, back in Vermillion City-**

"That's the last time I g-get on a p-p-plane," Bonnie stuttered. She was still shivering in fear because she thought she'd almost died in the plane, which wasn't far from the truth. She would've died had the plane crashed into the ground.

"I don't blame you," Serena replied. "I hope we stay here for a while. This city looks nice."

"It's Vermillion City," Ash explained. "It's mostly known for its harbor, but it's got an impressive airport."

Clemont looked around the crowded hospital. Most of the people there had been in the plane that had almost crashed. He hadn't suffered any injuries, but was nervous about Suisōgaku. She'd passed out when the plane had sorta crash-landed, and he hadn't seen her since she'd been taken to a nearby hospital room. "Excuse me," a gentle voice said. Clemont and the others (Ash and his friends) looked up to see Nurse Joy and her Chansey. "Suisōgaku is awake," the Nurse informed them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ash asked, jumping to his feet. "Let's go see her!"

"Actually," Nurse Joy said, halting Ash in his tracks, "she wants to talk to Clemont first, alone."

"Ooh, looks like she's got a crush on you," Serena teased, giggling when Clemont started blushing. Bonnie joined in, giggling softly.

"Please, come this way," Nurse Joy said. Clemont nodded, and followed the pink-haired nurse to where the Pokémon Center cared for injured people. After a few minutes of walking, they came to Room 150. "She's in here," Nurse Joy said.

"What was wrong with her?" Clemont asked, curious.

"She just fainted from fear," Nurse Joy said. "From what she told me, her claustrophobia combined with the plane almost crashing didn't do her any good." She opened the door, and Clemont walked in.

"Hey, there," Suisōgaku said as Clemont walked in. "I was wondering when you'd walk in."

"The doctors had to look at me, too," Clemont replied, "but I'm more concerned about you. Are you okay?" he asked. Within a moment of his asking, he knew that he didn't need to ask. Suisōgaku's face wasn't as pale as it had been when she'd fainted, and her breathing wasn't as shaky or panicked as it had been during the plane plummeting.

"I'm fine," Suisōgaku replied. "I'm alive, and my Pokémon weren't badly injured, so I'd say that I'm okay."

"That's good to know," Clemont replied. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "I'm sorry about what I said on the plane."

Suisōgaku looked at Clemont, curious. "You mean … you find me attractive?" she asked.

"I do," Clemont replied. "I like you because you're a nice girl. You don't show cleavage to try and seduce me, which some girls have tried. I like your hair, and I love that you don't try to change yourself in order to get someone to like you. You act like yourself, and that's what I love most about you."

Suisōgaku blushed deeply. "S-so, you e-enjoyed that k-kiss that I a-accidentally g-gave you this morning?" she asked nervously.

Clemont nodded. He'd had a good amount of time to think about it, and decided that while the kiss might've been a bit embarrassing because his sister had made a bit of a deal about it, all in all, he didn't hate the kiss at all. "It wasn't too bad," he said. He blinked, realizing what Suisōgaku was asking. "Y-you want another t-try at it?" he asked nervously. Suisōgaku looked down, blushing deeply. She looked up, and nodded. "B-before I change my mind," she added nervously.

Clemont blushed, and leaned toward Suisōgaku, closing his eyes. Suisōgaku leaned toward Clemont, closing her eyes as well. Their lips almost met, and they would've if it weren't for a certain short blonde girl. "That's so cute!" Bonnie yelled, taking a picture of them with Viola's camera.

"BONNIE, GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!" Suisōgaku snapped, startling Clemont and scaring the living daylights out of Bonnie, who ran out of the room as fast as she could. Satisfied that his sister had left the room, Clemont looked at Suisōgaku, who was trying hard not to cry. "Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her l-like that," she said.

Clemont shook his head. "I would've yelled at her, but you beat me to it," he said, moving close to Suisōgaku, "and you did a better job of terrifying her than I could've." Seeing that his remarks weren't making Suisōgaku visibly happier, Clemont gently held her chin in his hand, and kissed her on the lips. Even though it was a simple PG kiss, Suisōgaku was shocked. Once she'd recovered from the shock, she felt like melting in Clemont's arms. This was nothing like the accidental kiss she'd given him on the plane. This one was so much better, so good, in fact, that Suisōgaku forgot she'd ever been angry at Bonnie. She made a slight whimper of complaint when Clemont pulled away from her so he could catch his breath.

"Sorry," Clemont said, panting slightly. "I just needed to catch my breath."

Bonnie walked into the room in time to see her brother and Suisōgaku kissing. Her jaw literally dropped in shock at the surprise. She'd feared that her (unintended) interference had ruined the mood for good, but she was glad that she was wrong. After a few minutes, Clemont and Suisōgaku pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. Suisōgaku looked over at Bonnie, and to Bonnie's relief, she didn't look angry. Clemont's kiss had overpowered it. "S-s-sorry ab-b-b-bout int-t-terrupting y-you earl-l-lier," Bonnie apologized, stuttering nervously.

"Apology accepted," Suisōgaku replied, causing Bonnie to breathe a sigh of relief. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Oh, I won't," Bonnie replied nervously. "I won't interrupt unless it's really important."

Clemont shrugged. "Can't beat that," he said, shrugging.

"Is it okay if we come in?" Ash asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sure. Come on in," Clemont replied. Ash, Serena, and Viola walked in to see Suisōgaku and Clemont holding hands. Bonnie gave Viola her camera back.

"So, Clemont and Suisōgaku, am I to assume that you two ARE a couple?" Viola asked, with a smile on her face.

The two teens, the blonde nerd and the red-haired ninja, looked at each other briefly, then looked back at Viola and nodded. "We certainly are," Clemont replied.

"Happy, happy!" Bonnie yelled happily. "Now I don't have to go looking for a girl for my brother!"

Clemont chuckled nervously. Suisōgaku shrugged indifferently, and smiled at Clemont as Nurse Joy walked into the room. "You're good to go, Miss Suisōgaku," the pink-haired Nurse said. "Your Pokémon are also ready to go."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Suisōgaku replied, bowing respectfully to Nurse Joy, who respectfully bowed in return.

**-Meanwhile, near Vermillion Harbor-**

Mewtwo was floating through the crowd nearing the airport, thankful that he was an invisible spirit as yet another person walked through him. He had quickly learned that being walked through gave him a chill, one that wasn't pleasant nor unpleasant. _(I know he's around here somewhere. I can sense him,)_ Mewtwo thought. He looked nervously at Frourós (A/N Frourós is Greek for Watchman), the angel who'd been assigned by Michael to ensure that Mewtwo found his new Guardian safely. "{I doubt that you will have any trouble from demons of hell,}" the Archangel had said. "{However, caution must be exercised. There is the possibility that you, Mewtwo, might be perceived in a negative manner by your guardian.}"

"{It's going to be okay,}" Frourós said, breaking Mewtwo out of his contemplation. "{I am here to protect you.}"

"{And I thank you for that,}" Mewtwo replied. He closed his eyes, and scanned the crowds with his mind, but couldn't sense the Guardian within the city limits. Extending his senses, he located his target. "{He is on the outskirts of the city,}" he said. "{We will find him there. He is regaining his breath after halting that airplane.}"

"{Go to him," Frourós said. "{I will be right behind you.}"

Nodding, Mewtwo flew silently with ethereal speed toward the border of Vermillion City.

**-At the outskirts of Vermillion City-**

Having regained his breath, Tsuyoi recalled Deoxys, and began walking back to Vermillion City. He paused in his tracks when he saw what appeared to be a spirit floating toward him. It wasn't human, that much he knew. The figure before him had short grey arms that ended in hands with 3 fingers, had a long purple tail, purple eyes, and what appeared to be a tube running from the back of its head to between its shoulder blades, which stood out against its back, which was partly visible through the figure's semitransparent front. _"What manner of spirit are you?"_ Tsuyoi asked cautiously. _"Good or evil? Angel or demon?"_ As powerful as he was, Tsuyoi knew that he had no way to fight against spirits. The spirit before him tried to speak, but Tsuyoi couldn't understand him. After a few minutes, the figure appeared to grow frustrated, and flew toward Tsuyoi, entering his mind. Immediately, Tsuyoi had a horrific headache, the worst he'd ever had. _(That settles it. This figure must be a demon,)_ Tsuyoi thought, terrified for the first time in his life. _(I've got to get this thing out of my mind before it controls me.)_ Tsuyoi ran into Vermillion City, sticking to the shadows as he made his way toward a Church he'd seen while hitching a ride on the flight to Vermillion City.

Within a few minutes of deceptively calm travel, he had found it. "The Vermillion Church of Christ," the sign read. _(Well, this is the place,)_ Tsuyoi thought. He noticed that the Church was closed. _(I can't afford to wait for Sunday,)_ Tsuyoi thought in a panic. He jumped onto the roof of the church, gaining access to the inside by jumping through a skylight. He found himself in the church sanctuary, where the Pastor was sitting in a pew, reading the Bible. "What is it, child?" The old Pastor asked in an aged, compassionate, peaceful voice. "The church is closed, and there is nothing here that is worth stealing."

"I have not come to steal anything," Tsuyoi said with his physical mouth, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "I fear I have a demon in my head, and I cannot dislodge it on my own."

The Pastor nodded gravely. "It takes a strong Christian to dislodge a demon, but I will do what I can," he promised.

Tsuyoi nodded, and bowed his head. The Pastor placed his hand on Tsuyoi's forehead, and closed his eyes. Immediately, there was an angelic light above him. Shielding his eyes, he looked upward to see Frourós, Mewtwo's guardian angel. Tsuyoi turned to look at Frourós, and stiffened. "What do you want with me?" he asked nervously.

"{You do not carry a demon in your mind,}" Frourós said softly, putting Tsuyoi at ease, "{but the spirit of Mewtwo, one of the strongest Pokémon known. He has need of someone to help him guard a certain person in Saffron City. Ask Mewtwo, and he will tell you who it is.}" After saying this, Frourós vanished from sight, leaving a stunned pastor and Tsuyoi.

"It would appear that you no longer need my help," the pastor said.

"That is true, but I am grateful that you were willing to help me," Tsuyoi said, bowing politely to the Pastor.

"May God be with you," the Pastor said as Tsuyoi made his way out of the church by the same way he'd entered.

Tsuyoi waved goodbye, and made his way back to the outskirts of Vermillion City, having avoided detection on the streets. He looked around to make sure that he hadn't been followed. Satisfied, he sat down, and closed his eyes. _"Mewtwo, are you there?"_ he asked. Abruptly, he was transported to what appeared to be an area in the clouds.

("I am here,") Mewtwo said, his voice echoing slightly as he appeared. ("I apologize for scaring you earlier. I tried to enter your mind so that I could more fluently communicate with you, but your mind's inherent defenses kept me at bay, and I was forced to cast them aside or force my way through them, which I believe is what caused your headache.")

Tsuyoi sighed. ("I'm just glad that you are not a demon, and I apologize for identifying you as one,") he apologized.

("No problem,") Mewtwo replied. ("I looked into your memories, and noticed that before today, you had no idea that I had existed, making your misidentification more reasonable when combined with the fact that I caused you pain when I entered your mind.")

("Why did you come to me?") Tsuyoi asked.

("I was killed while guarding the Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina,") Mewtwo explained, ("and I needed to find a new Guardian to ensure that she, and Saffron City, does not fall to Team Rocket.")

Tsuyoi nodded grimly. ("I know Sabrina, and I know and loathe Team Rocket,") he said. ("When do we leave?")

("It is preferable that we leave as soon as possible, but you are the one in control here,") Mewtwo said softly. ("I can only serve as an advisor on how to fight a battle or how to channel your Psychic power, nothing more.")

Tsuyoi nodded. ("Let's go then, friend,") he said, extending a hand.

Mewtwo shook it. ("Friend. I like the sound of that,") he said.

In real life, Tsuyoi opened his eyes, exiting the mind-space. He looked at his hand, reflecting on the events that had occurred. _(This certainly has been an unusual day,)_ he thought. _(Like Mewtwo said, I should leave soon. Perhaps I will meet Ash Ketchum on the road, eager for a rematch.)_ He smiled, and jumped from the tree that he'd been sitting in.

**-With Ash and his friends-**

"I am glad to finally be out of that hospital," Suisōgaku said, stretching her arms.

"I don't blame you," Ash said, "but we had to make sure you were okay, and that our Pokémon were okay."

_"And I am glad to hear that you are all okay,"_ a familiar voice said from a nearby tree. Everyone looked around, but it was Serena who first noticed the black-clad figure. "There!" she said, pointing to the tree where the figure was.

"Oh, you again," Bonnie said unenthusiastically. "What do you want, now?"

_"An answer to a question,"_ the figure, Tsuyoi, replied cryptically.

"And what question is that, brother?" Suisōgaku asked.

_"Where are you going? Do you plan on making your way to Saffron City?" _Tsuyoi asked. _"And why, exactly, are you holding my sister's hand, Clemont?"_

"Ummm…" Clemont replied, not sure how to answer the questions.

"He doesn't have to answer that last question at all, you jerk!" Serena yelled, nursing a grudge against Tsuyoi for what he'd said to Ash the last time they met.

"Chill out," Clemont said.

_"She's right,"_ Tsuyoi admitted, surprising everyone, Serena being the most surprised. _"I _was_ a bit overly harsh at our previous meeting. Would it be too late to apologize, miss Serena?"_ he asked, staring at Serena.

"N-no. I suppose it isn't t-too late," Serena said, "and I suppose I better apologize for that grudge. As for where we're going, yes, we're planning to go to Saffron City before we go to the Indigo Plateau for the Kanto League competition, which Ash will be participating in. Why do you care?"

_"I have … personal business in Saffron City,"_ Tsuyoi replied. _"Ash, remember when you were shown Mewtwo's death?"_ Ash said nothing, but winced in reply. Tsuyoi nodded. _"Mewtwo has returned, and serves as my advisor, a Jiminy Cricket of sorts. I have somehow been chosen by him to be the new Guardian for the Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina, the only other person who could rival me in sheer Psychic potential."_

"Well, is there another reason why you're going there?" Ash asked, curious. "You seem to be rather interested in Sabrina's wellbeing."

_"Why should I _not _be concerned about the safety of one of the few people I trust?" _Tsuyoi replied. _"Also, I suppose you could say that we have a history."_

Serena smirked. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" she teased.

"He doesn't have to answer that if he doesn't want to," Suisōgaku said to Serena.

_"She isn't,"_ Tsuyoi said casually. _"At this moment, she's merely a friend."_ He looked at Ash. _"So, care for a rematch?"_

"You bet!" Ash said enthusiastically. "Only this time, I won't lose so easily."

_"I could use a challenge to get me ready for meeting my former Psychic rival,"_ Tsuyoi replied with an eye smile.

**-15 minutes later, at a clearing-**

"The rematch battle between Tsuyoi Kokoro and Ash Ketchum will now begin," Clemont said. "This is a 3 on 3 Pokémon match. Both trainers may switch out Pokémon if they wish. Battle begin!"

"Okay, Charizard, let's go!" Ash yelled. As the Pokéball opened, the orange Fire/Flying Pokémon flew out, roaring as a jet of flame shot out of its mouth.

_"Bohmander, arise,"_ Tsuyoi said calmly. Salamence, an aggressive blue/red Dragon/Flying Pokémon came out of its Pokéball, and glared at Charizard, who stared back.

"Battle, begin!"

**_And so, our heroes have discovered an unexpected friend in the mysterious Ninja Tsuyoi Kokoro, who is aided by the spirit of the dead hero Mewtwo. As the ninja and his new allies travel to Saffron City to protect the Gym Leader of that city, Sabrina, what secrets shall be revealed, as the Journey continues?!_**

**-In the ocean near Vermillion City-**

"Have you detected Mewtwo's signature?"

"No we have not, Giovanni, sir," a Team Rocket Grunt replied. "We have been unable to detect it since yesterday. It would appear that you were successful in terminating it."

Giovanni nodded gravely. "The Kanto League Tournament is coming soon," he said. "That will be the opportunity for my agents to strike. Sabrina will be there, along with the Kanto Elite Four and all the other Gym Leaders. We will be able to strike a crippling blow there."

_"Master, if I may say something,"_ Night-walker said, bowing before Giovanni in his Defense Forme.

"You may," Giovanni said.

Night-walker nodded, and stood up, shifting to Normal Forme. _"I have scanned the Kanto Region, and I have discovered the presence of a very powerful Psychic trainer. I do not know who he is, but he is not of this region. He is on his way to Saffron City, and has met up with the trainer Ash Ketchum and his friends. Shall we launch a strike against this trainer before he has the chance to arrive at Saffron City?"_

"No," Giovanni replied. "We will have spies observe this previously unknown element, and once we know more about him, _then_ we may launch a strike against him, but not before."

**_To Be Continued_**

**Hope you don't mind that I went Greek for the title. It was definitely a pleasure to write this chapter, and fun to try my hand at writing some good, ole-fashioned fluff. Did you like the fluff, silverivy13? Also, Bohmander is Japanese for Salamence, a mighty Dragon. Lots of interesting things this chapter. Tsuyoi has met the spirit of Mewtwo, one of my most favored Pokémon, and Clemont and Suisōgaku are now officially a couple. I would like to note that they've been traveling together for a few weeks, including the plane ride, so it's not a case of 'love at first sight'. If you have any questions, problems, or you just want to chat with me, drop me a PM, and I'll answer your questions.**


End file.
